Loyalbus' Harry Potter & the order of the phoenix
by darkrogue1
Summary: book five according to Loyalbus. Translated form french by darkrogue
1. Deatheaters and projects

Disclaimers as usual.  
  
I am looking for a beta reader as my first language is french, and this is a translation of a french story. I you are willing to take this 'job' please email me at dark_rogue@caramail.com. Thanks a lot.  
  
  
  
Deatheaters and projects:  
  
In a small village of northern England without problems, something occurred which will still make many people gossip. A person, perfectly healthy of body and spirit was found, dead, in the middle of a wood. Moreover one could observe no trace of violent death on his body. What the inhabitants did not know yet was that it would neither be the first one nor the last one.  
  
Tens of kilometers away from this village, in a dark forest, stood a man whom two adjectives could qualify: odd and alarming. At his sides stood another person, seemingly apprehensive. The first person finally spoke:  
  
Wormtail, he whistled, approach!  
  
Yes my Master.  
  
It is time to summon all my servants, he said in an icy tone.  
  
Then he raised the sleeve of the so-called " Wormtail " and pressed on a skullshaped tattoo, with a snake coming out of its mouth. This simple gesture seamed to make Wormtail suffer. A few moments later, an incredible thing occurred: men as oddly dressed as the first appeared like by magic. Each one of these men, once arrived, bowed in front of he who had called them..  
  
Then the one who was the master spoke:  
  
« It is certainly very regrettable that a muggle showed up during our last meeting. But as you know it, everyone who will dare to oppose Lord Voldemort will undergo the consequences. So we are back again, almost at the same level as fourteen years ago. The one who betrayed, has died and the one who was too much a coward to return was punished when he finally decided to join us. I have the pleasure to announce you that we became a larger group: the Bulstrodes accepted to become Deatheaters. Fudge, this idiot, does not want to acknowledge that I am alive again. So he should not be eliminated for the moment. In September, I plan to set my most faithful servants free, those who are locked up in Azkaban. Dumbledore will not be able to go and find us anymore then, he and his pitiful team. I shall personally take care of Potter when the moment come. I have nothing more to tell you, let us scatter. Yes, Snape ? »  
  
« Master, I wanted to ask you if I should continue my spying mission in Hogwarts. »  
  
« Very well, I am willing to grant you this favour. But do not disappoint me again, or what I made you undergo will be nothing compared to my anger. »  
  
Voldemort appeared away, as well as the other Deatheaters, leaving Snape to the rememberance of the torture he had undergone, being subjected to the Cruciatus's spell for one whole hour. 


	2. a very much expected escape

A very much expected escape  
  
Harry woke up. It was not the first time that he had dreamt about Voldemort. Last year he had done it twice. It  
  
was not the burning scar which worried him, but what he had just seen. Apparently Voldemort wanted to carry out his plans. He remembered then the encounter which had opposed him to the resurrected dark sorcerer. He had managed to escape him four times, yet it had been close. He had only some fragments of his dream left but he remembered that Voldemort intended to launch an assault against Azkaban.  
  
« Should I warn Dumbledore? No, he must already know it, » he thought. « But if.. well I am going to write to Sirius, he will know what to do. »  
  
Sirius was his godfather. Condemned for a crime he had not committed, he had escaped from Azkaban two years ago.  
  
Harry went down noiselessly from his bed: he must not wake the Dursleys; he took a piece of parchment, a feather and wrote:  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Thank you for your last letter, this time Hedwige accepted the presence of this bird.  
  
I am very well although Dudley, who is still on diet, is in a very bad mood. He certainly looks a bit slimmer but he must eat in secret because his progresses are very slow; well, I'm writing to tell you that I have just had a new dream: Voldemort gathered Deatheaters and planned to attack Azkaban. I don't know if warning Dumbledore is useful.  
  
What do you think I should do ?  
  
I hope that you are well.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Two days later, while Harry and the Dursleys had breakfast, something strange happened. Everything was well till an owl arrived through the window before crashing in uncle Vernon's plate, who burst into insults against all bizarre persons.Then he discovered the letter and roared:  
  
« What a disaster are those wizards! You can't even eat quietly! »  
  
Still muttering all sorts of curses towards wizards, he read the letter aloud:  
  
« Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,  
  
We would be very happy to come and fetch Harry and have him at home for the end of the summer holidays. My son would be very happy about it as well as Harry, I am sure of it.  
  
We preferred to use the normal way because I did not remember any more how the muggle post office worked.  
  
Hoping to see Harry very soon,  
  
Sincerely Yours.  
  
Arthur Weasley »  
  
« Well? » He said, looking at Harry.  
  
Harry did not even answer:  
  
« May I ? »  
  
« Depends: if you want to go there, write them at once to find another means of transport than last year. »  
  
« Right away! »  
  
Harry hurried to climb upstairs to his room before his uncle could change his mind. He wrote then to the Weasleys to ask if it was possible for them to come and fetch him by another means than Floopowder.  
  
The answer arrived fast: Mr Weasley would come and fetch him with a portkey and they would leave the same way, if it was possible to bring Harry in the neraby forest the next day.  
  
So uncle Vernon hurried to take Harry there, too satisfied to get rid of him without further problems. Mr Weasley had arrived before Harry and his uncle. At his feet one could see an old sock, which even Dobby would not want. Once the greetings done, Mr Weasley showed the sock to Harry:  
  
« We have to touch it together. »  
  
When Harry took it, he felt the rush of beeing taken in the airs. And a few seconds later, he landed in a clearing which was familiar to him: he had already come there to play Quidditch with the Weasleys. Then a few more minutes later he was on the road to the Burrow. Harry wondered then about the reason for which he had been invited: everything had happened so fast.  
  
When he arrived at the Burrow, he understood as he saw a big black dog in the yard: Sirius must have asked the Weasleys to invite him. 


	3. return to the Burrow

3. Return to the Burrow  
  
Harry had been right : Sirius was indeed at the origin of his invitation. As soon as he had arrived, he asked him for details on his dream. Harry did not remember more than some words that he repeated to Sirius: " Accepted to become Deatheaters" " In September, I plan to set my most faithful servants free, those who are locked up in Azkaban". But Harry had also been right : Dumbledore already knew : both about the new recruits and the assault against Azkaban.  
  
So Harry remained with the Weasley till the end of the holidays. However the time he spent at the Burrow seemed very short. Indeed between his godfather, the twins's jokes, more ceaseless than ever, the chess and explosive snap or spitstones with Ron, and Quidditch, he did not see the time pass anymore. The end of the holidays arrived very fast: they had to buy school supplies in Diagon alley where they met Hermione, one of their Hogwarts classmates.  
  
September the first came : the Weasley accompanied Harry to the station in a new car. Mr Weasley did not say where she came from but it seemed to Harry that he had heard that it was Dumbledore who had interceded in their favour at the ministry. Arrived at the station they crossed the barrier which led to platform 9 3/4. The train due to Hogwarts was already there with its red smoking locomotive, and Hermione was also there.  
  
Harry stepped in the train followed closely by Ron and Hermione. They had not been settled for five minutes when they saw a boy of pale complexion, called Drago Malfoy, looking in the compartment. He became even paler and left, followed by his two sidekicks: Crabbe and Goyle. Last year Harry's group had left them lying in the corridor, sprouting tentacles resulting from a mixture of spells on their faces.  
  
Before lunch, Hermione told them about her journey in Bulgaria where she went to visit Victor Krum, a very famous Quidditch player but also Harry's former rival in the Triwizard Tournament. She clarified naturally, seeing Ron's frightened face, that she had only gone there as a friend. At one o'clock the usual food carriage passed and the witch asked them what they wished; they bought various candies and chocofrogs in particular, which were Harry's favorite. Having eaten, they then put their wizards' dresses on , and talked until they arrived at Hogwarts, among others things about Vol... You-know-who, about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and about Malfoy. 


	4. an ordinary beginning of term

4. An ordinary beginning of term  
  
Once they arrived at Poudlard, they travelled in the coaches where they continued their discussion and went finally into the castle to go to the Great Hall and wait there for the sorting. Meanwhile, Harry looked at the High Table and saw a witch there, whose name he did not know: she must be the new Defense Against the Dark Art teacher; as for Snape, he looked tired but when he met Harry's glance, Harry saw the same hatred in the eyes as before. The sorting began with the song which the Sorting Hat composed every year, it was very much listened to by all the pupils. Then the sorting itself came: Harry found this moment very moving because it reminded him of "his" sorting where the Sorting Hat had hesitated between Gryffindor and Slytherin before sending him to Gryffindor. After the sorting, the banquet began and they all could enjoy a table abundantly furnished with all kinds of delicious dishes.  
  
Once the pupils and the professors were fed, Dumbledore spoke:  
  
- Now that we have been fed and watered, I ask you for your attention: I would like first to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Figgs; furthermore I would like to inform you that the list of dangerous objects forbidden at Hogwarts has again become longer during the summer and it is in Mr Filch's office, for those who would be interested. I also would like to remind you that the forest surrounding the school is strictly forbidden to all the pupils and that weekend at Hogsmeade are possible only for the third years and older. This year I remind to all that it would be better for pupils stay in groups when outside the castle, in these dark hours in whichVoldemort is back.  
  
A shudder went through the room: few wizards appreciated to hear Voldemort's name. But nearly everybody went to bed quickly, forgetting Dumbledore's terrifying words. Harry went into the dormitory which was now labeled « fifth year » and laid down on his bed. This year was indeed rather promising: no pain in his scar while looking at Snape, no catastrophic arrival in a flying car, no Dementors and no event being able to disrupt the Quidditch's season, Quidditch being his favorite sport. 


	5. finally not that much

5. Finally not that much  
  
The following morning, Harry got up fully refreshed: he thought he would finally be able to have a normal year, but he was mistaken. He received two letters that morning: the first came from McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, and had apparently been sent to all Gryffindor's Quidditch players: they had to go to the Quidditch pitcha after class to elect a new captain and a new keeper. The second came from Dumbledore who asked to see him in his office after lunch. Harry, intrigued, read the letters to Hermione and Ron who wondered indeed what Dumbledore could want him for.  
  
After the morning Herbology lesson, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to visit Hagrid. They drank some tea and spoke about Quidditch, about the new blunders of Fudge and about the next Care of Magical Creatures Class, sadly Hagrid did not want to reveal which subject this one would cover. Then they went to the Great Hall to have lunch, delighted not to have gotten any homework in Herbology. Immediately after lunch, Hermione and Ron insisted on accompanying Harry to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore arrived a short while after them but he did not seem surprised to meet Ron and Hermione. He invited them all to come in the tower after having said: " canary cream " and explained that the twins' invention was indeed a success.  
  
In the office were already Sirius and Mr Weasley, and Dumbledore spoke:  
  
-Harry, I would like to announce you that Mr Weasley here, is in charge of your godfather's defence. Regrettably I do not think that we can demonstrate his innocence without the main proof: Peter Pettigrew. I have learnt thanks to my spies that Voldemort will send Pettigrew to prepare during the first Weekend to Hogsmeade so that he can kidnapp you during the second. So I would like you be wary and to manage to bring Pettigrew to the Three Broomsticks where Mrs Figg and Mondigus Fletcher can arrest him; he would be wary if I or your godfather are present.  
  
Ron and Hermione seemed scandalized.  
  
- I rely on you: I have asked Mrs Figg and Professor Flitwick to teach you useful spells for duelling. Furthermore Pettigrow is really not as good as Voldemort against which you have already fighted, finally I think that you will have help because I noticed that your friends never miss an opportunity to accompany you in difficult moments. Naturally, if you refuse, I would understand.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who gestured him that it was for him to decide.  
  
-Agreed.  
  
- Indeed, you can find your godfather at Hagrid's, he can give you useful information, he is part of the order of the phoenix, with others from the old crowd. I wish you good luck and I release you: you will arrive just on time for the Transfiguration class.  
  
They arrived just on time for class. But McGonagall began by making a statement:  
  
- I announce you that there is a free Keeper's post in the Gryffindor's team, the ones who wish to apply for this post should come this evening to the Quidditch pitch after class.  
  
The class took place perfectly normally afterwards: all had difficulties meeting McGonagall's standards except Hermione, who was always so brilliant.  
  
When he arrived on the Quidditch pitch, Fred and George were already there. Then the three Chasers arrived : three girls from sixth and seventh year. They waited a short while till McGonagall arrived followed by a row of pupils. Harry recognized Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin and the other pupils of second, third and fourth year among them.  
  
The three Gryffindor 's chasers flew away with the quaffle and shot four times each. Ron did not miss any of it as well as Dean and another pupil from fourth year. Then the Chasers attacked each of the three pupils in more complex figures, like the falcon attack or the Porskoff's feint, Ron stopped four of the shots while both others stopped only three. So Ron became the new Keeper.  
  
McGonagall took back the other pupils, more or less disappointed and returned some minutes later for the election of the captain. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Fred Weasley presented themselves. Angelina was elected with three votes against two for Fred and Alicia.  
  
It was getting late, so they went back to the dormitories. When Harry went to bed, he remembered his day and wondered what could indeed a quiet year be like, like the ones which most of the pupils knew. 


End file.
